


New View

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, colourblind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is colourblind, and Phil invests in special glasses allowing Dan to see the colours he never has before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	New View

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic! Please read the ending notes once you have finished the fic. It is very important.

Dan pressed furiously at the  _Wii_ remote, arching his entire body along with his speeding  _Mii_. The bright racing kart zoomed around corners of the vibrant map, shells darting back and forth between the  _Mario_ characters. Phil scrolled with two fingers on his laptop, sitting in Dan's signature crease. His eyes flickered over pictures on tumblr and his fingers gently tickled at Dan's exposed thigh. He turned his head away from the screen and watched as Dan's mouth tightened in attempt to win. Phil played with the light hairs on Dan's thigh, softly rubbing the skin in affection.

Dan grunted, throwing the remote on the couch in exasperation. He fell backward and onto the space of couch between them, short hair splayed out. He looked at Phil, upside down, and Phil looked back down at him, smiling. "Don't laugh at me," Dan whined, feigning an angry face. He kicked his legs in annoyance,  _'What a sore loser,'_ Phil thought to himself.

He pat Dan's forehead, "Quit whining, it's a video game," he lectured, lightly swatting Dan's forehead and turning away.

"Ow!" Dan exaggerated, rolling onto his stomach (after some effort) and pouting. Phil loved it when Dan pouted, and Dan knew it. He placed his head on Phil's arm and Phil moved his laptop to give Dan more room. He smiled, shuffling closer. His face was right in the middle of Phil's lap, innocently, and he looked at Phil. "I couldn't see the map well. I  _hate_ being colourblind," he groaned, looking to Phil again to ask for pity. Phil gave a sorry smile, patting Dan from his hair to his pert bum. Dan gave the same smile in return, sitting up.

"Oh well," he sighed, sitting up and heading out the door, "Can't do anything about it..." He left the room, running his hands through his hair in annoyance. Phil's sad smile drooped, and he thought about Dan's colour blindness. Dan seemed to be complaining about it a lot more; his existential crises were beginning to revolve around the fact that he couldn't decipher red from green and hadn't  _really_  ever seen blue and yellow and purple. He had never seen Phil's eyes, either. He looked at his thumbs as he heard the shower start. Dan wouldn't be out for a while...  _'One of his sudden angry showers, great. I'm not going to see him for an hour_ and  _he's going to waste heaps of our water,'_

He pushed his laptop back onto his legs, and opened a new Google tab.  _'colourblind cures'_  He typed quickly into the bar, and a list of suggestions arrived. 

  * _Treatment - Colourblind Awareness_
  * _Colour Blindness Treatment & Solutions_
  * _Colour Blindness Cure & Correction_



Phil clicked on the final one, and a boring page opened up. He quickly scanned it and began to research. Eventually, as the shower was still pattering away downstairs, he came across a pair of glasses that provided colour blind people with coloured sight. A video popped up, and he clicked on it.  _"Purple? This... This is purple? And -- oh! Look outside! Look! Look! It's so bright... That's what colour your car is?! Wow!"_ He smiled, maybe Dan would have that happen to him too one day. He checked the price, wincing at the expensive cost. He looked at the date on the computer and smiled,  _November 3rd 2015_.

He immediately bought the glasses, Dan's Christmas present sorted. As he entered his address, he heard the shower turn off. He hurried to put in their details, and as he clicked  _Finish_ , Dan walked through the door, a damp towel the only thing covering his waist. He plopped down beside Phil as he changed tabs back to tumblr, and rest his wet head on Phil's shoulder.

"Hey," Phil turned, "Feeling any better?" He smiled, kissing Dan's forehead.

"Yeah... A little..." He said, waiting a moment before getting up again. On his way out, he pulled the towel off from around his waist, Phil getting a quick peek of everything before Dan walked down the hall and slipped on some pyjama pants. 

\----------

Dan's sticky body was stuck to Phil's, arms and legs draped over his boyfriends side. Their chests rest upon each other's, colliding with every breath. Dan's hair stuck to his forehead in many different directions, and Phil's stood tall in a quiff. It was peaceful in the house, for once, the construction workers next door  _finally_ taking a day off. Dan woke up, slowly, and watch Phil's fluttering eye lashes. He ran his hand down Dan's cheek, trying to wake him up. When Phil continued to sleep, he giggled, kissing Phil's forehead. He pulled back, Phil's heavy body still asleep. He sighed, confused and  _a bit annoyed_. He kissed him, "Phil," he mumbled into the man's plump pink lips. 

Phil shook his head, surprised, "G'Morn," he mumbled, leaning back in to kiss Dan sleepily. They lazily kissed for a minute or two, lips smoothly following each others. Dan pulled back first, looking into Phil's eyes, watching them. "Is everything okay?" Confused, he watched as Dan stared at his eyes.

"I'm trying to imagine them as blue..." he whispered, squinting a little. 

Phil laughed, sadly, pulling Dan closer and kissing him. "It's okay, Bear," he whispered, not knowing what else to say. Dan closed his eyes, pressing a fist gently against Phil's chest.

"Maybe for you," he replied, getting up and leaning on his elbows. Phil felt the cold on his chest, pulling the blanket closer to him. He ran his fingers along Dan's spine in comfort. "Phil, I have  _never_ seen the colours green, red, blue, yellow, and purple. I can hardly distinguish pink from many colours. I basically see a brown and orange and black and white world. Sometimes other colours sprinkled around," he laughed, as a joke, "I just get frustrated sometimes." He fell back onto the bed and rolled back into Phil's arms.

Phil brushed Dan's hair out of his face and rest his hand on Dan's thigh, and they continued to rest. Just as they began to feel lazy again, the doorbell rang. "Post!" A loud voice downstairs called. 

Dan groaned, "I'll get it." He wiped his face and sat up on the bed. Phil suddenly remembered the email he got the night before, about Dan's new glasses. They were to be arriving within the next few days...

"It's okay!" He yelped, shooting up from the bed. "I'll get it..." Dan gave him a confused look, and he continued, "I have pants on, anyway," he reasoned, nodding to Dan's loose underwear, elastic sliding down his hips and revealing a little bit of hair. Dan nodded, falling back into the bed, and Phil hoped it was enough. "Can you make me a coffee, though?" he asked politely, ducking into the hall. As he descended the stairs he heard the kettle begin to boil. He opened the door and the postman handed him two boxes and a pile of letters. As he closed the door he shuffled through the packages. The glasses were in his hands.

"Phil! Coffee's ready!" Dan peered around the corner, two mugs of coffee in hand. "Do you want a hand with that?" He asked politely. 

Phil looked up, "Ah, no. It's okay." He replied quickly.

"Oh. Ok. I'll go turn the telly on then," he smiled, walking into the lounge room. Phil let out a breath of relief, carrying the boxes into the kitchen and hiding one under Dan's bed. He'd never find it there, considering he  _never_ goes in there other than to shoot videos. He tried his best to walk into the lounge with out seeming suspicious. He fell onto the couch and Dan carefully handed him a hot cup of coffee. He took a sip, relaxing into Dan's touch. Dan wrapped his arm around Phil as he rest his head against Dan's shoulder. 

"Christmas is just around the corner," Dan piped up after a while. "Do you wanna go to mine, or yours, or just stay here with some friends?"

Phil smiled, "Well, after the encounter with my family last year, even though my grandparents won't be there this year--,"

Dan interrupted, "Just because your grandparents are homophobic doesn't mean we can't enjoy the rest of your family. And don't make it sound like they're dead, that's just mean, Phil..."

"I wasn't!" Phil laughed, "I mean, they were so mean. Anyway, anyway -- I wouldn't mind seeing your family again. It's been a while,"

Dan sighed, "Yeah, I don't like my brother's girlfriend. She's, one, a bitch, and two, homophobic. And my parents have been a bit iffy lately, according to my brother..."

"Our families are falling apart without us there, huh?" Phil laughed, taking a sip from his mug.

"It's been about four years since we both moved away," Dan giggled, kissing Phil's forehead.

"So... Let's just invite around Louise and Peej and some of the other's?"

"That would be nice," Dan smiled. The two snuggled closer, and instead of watching the TV, they watched the snow fall lightly by their window. Phil thought about what it must look like from Dan's eyes, probably not as pretty as he saw it. He appreciated that Dan sat through it with him, almost as if re-enacting a romantic movie. He hoped Dan would enjoy his Christmas present.

\----------

Phil clicked the Christmas tree into the base, a loud clang ringing through the air. Dan slid the tree branches into the stand and the two spread out the leaves with care. Standing back, Dan admired the tree. He could see a green tinge of the leaves and he smiled widely, eyes glistening. Phil looked up and noticed the sparkle in his eyes, the kind that only lasted a few minutes and only returned at the most special times. "You can see a little bit of colour, can't you?" Phil asked.

Dan nodded, quiet. Phil stood up from the ground and gave him a hug. They stood silent for a moment, before beginning to decorate the tree. Phil clumsily wrapped tinsel around the tree, the silver looping over itself. Dan laughed, following Phil and fixing it up as he went. When they fixed baubles onto the tree, Dan held two up in his hand, moved them toward the tree, and back and forth multiple times.

"All's good?" Phil asked, wondering what he was doing.

"Yeah..." He muttered, trailing off. He put the baubles back again before continuing, "I can't tell which one looks better than the other on the tree," he sighed.

Phil smiled, grabbing them from his hands. "I'm sorry to tell you, but they're the same colour, one's just a tinge darker..." He hugged Dan, feeling sorry for him. Dan hugged him back, giggling.

As they finished up the tree, they stepped back and admired it. Phil brought the previously wrapped present out from under the bed and placed it under the tree. Dan gave him a confused look, "Why are you putting it out so early?"

Phil shuffled his feet, "Ok, I only got you one present this year... So I thought I'd bring it out early, just to tease you," he laughed, sticking his tongue out. Dan gave him a jokingly annoyed face and crossed his arms. Phil leant in and kissed his frowning lips. "I love you," he whispered. "And you're going to  _love_ this present..."

Dan smiled, "Thank you?" He turned on the television behind them and they sat under the blankets, hooked onto each other's arms.

\----------

Phil woke up first, on Christmas morning. The snow outside gently fell and stuck to the window in some places, and the TV was still quietly playing in front of the bed. Phil's naked body was pressed against Dan's, Dan's cock resting on his thigh. He pulled out from Dan's grasp, slipping on a t-shirt and pyjama pants. He pulled the blanket back and did the same to Dan, trying not to wake him up. After successfully keeping Dan asleep, he crept out of the bedroom, grabbing a pen and a pad of sticky notes.

He wrote along notes and stuck them across items in the house, drawing little pictures or hearts on each one. After he finished, he slid back into bed, kissing Dan's cheek. Dan's eyes fluttered open and he smiled, "Merry Christmas, Babe," he smiled, kissing Phil.

"Merry Christmas, Bear," he replied, kissing him deeper. He then grabbed Dan by the hands and pulled him up and out of bed.

"Wha--  _Phil_!" He whined, exposed to the cold air. He looked down, noticing he'd been dressed, and blushed a little.

"I want to see you open your present!" He yelped, grabbing his phone and pulling him down the hall.

Dan whined, " _I want_ to cuddle in bed with you for a while!" He slackly dragged his body behind Phil, who was shaking his head profusely, smiling.

Sitting on the lounge room floor, Phil pulled out his phone and began filming Dan.

_Dan blushed. "Why are you filming?" He giggled, covering his face._

_"Don't cover your face! I want to see you open it," he nodded._   _Dan grabbed the large box from under the tree, nervously fiddling with the paper. "Open it!" Phil encouraged._

_Dan stripped the paper from the box, a confused look over his face. A white box sat in his hands, and he looked to Phil, who simply nodded, telling him to go further. He pulled out the cardboard slits, and peered inside. He first pulled out a card, from Phil. He read it out loud, "Dear Bear, Merry Christmas. I hope you like this present... I hope it means a lot and will be used frequently. I love you sooooooo much. Love, Phil." Dan smiled, confused, giving Phil a strange look._

_He pulled out another slip of paper, this time it was glossy. He quickly scanned it, reading it aloud, "Here, we work hard to learn more about eyes and sight. We learnt through tough research and many discoveries a temporary solution to colour blindness --" Dan looked up, eyes wide._

_"Keep reading," Phil urged._

_Dan nodded, looking down. "Um, um, here -- Using new technology, we created new glasses that allow people who are colour blind to see colour like never before... Phil?!" Dan gasped, hand covering his face. His crossed legs rose, knees covering his face as his hands wiped tears from his eyes. "Phil, Phil," he cried, sobbing into his hands._

_"Bear! Don't cry! You haven't even tried them on," he laughed, scooting closer to Dan and kissing his forehead. Dan sniffled, pulling the glasses from the box, and a pack of contacts. He pushed the glasses onto his eyes, looking around for a moment. Suddenly, a loud cry escaped him, and he was sobbing again. "Dan? Dan, are you alright?" Dan lay on the floor, nodding._

_"Come on," he laughed, pulling Dan up from the ground and leading him around the room. He directed him toward the Piranha Plant Bouquet, and Dan touched it. "I can see the two different colours. That's what the piranha's look like?!" Dan cried, and Phil nodded, smile spread across his cheeks. They continued to scan across the room, looking at little objects here and there, listening to Dan crying._

_Dan picked up a picture of the two at Jamaica in 2010. He admired the blue water and green mountains, wishing he'd only lived it like this. "Is this what it looked like when we were there?" Dan looked at Phil, avoiding the camera's gaze._

_"Yep, and you looked very beautiful," he smiled, and Dan blushed. The glasses framed his face, his red cheeks more vibrant that usual. Through the lenses, Phil could see the sparkle in Dan's eyes, brighter than ever before, and lasting a lot longer than he'd ever seen it._

_Phil led Dan to their bedroom, and Dan gasped, falling onto the carpet, looking around. "Your blankets! Your shelf, and all the toys. Even the furby looks nice... The TV!!" Dan wandered around the room, admiring everything in sight. He paused and watched the TV for a moment, an anime flickering. He watched as he began to see almost every different colour, tears streaming down his face. He turned to Phil, hugging him tightly, "Thank you so, so much. I love you. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!" He shouted, jumping up and down._

_Phil giggled, "I love you, too,"_

_Dan looked directly into Phil's eyes, leaning closer to him. "Y-Your eyes... They're so... Blue. And green! And yellow! They look like the water in the Jamaica photo! Your eyes are so beautiful, Phil!" He squeezed Phil tighter, tears wetting his t-shirt. "I love you! I love you!" He pulled back looking into Phil's eyes again, and not looking away._

Phil pressed the end button, and kissed Dan on the lips. Dan grabbed his face, pulling him closer, kissing him with more passion. "Thank you," he whispered into the kiss, before pulling back. "Thank you  _so_  much."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome, along with prompts :D Also, I'm ngl, I cried writing this... Oops.
> 
> UPDATE:  
> Before you comment - I KNOW that this isn't how colourblindness properly works, or something. My research was lax, I know, and thus the story is pretty inaccurate. I hope that you can look past this and understand that this is just a fictional story that I had written in my spare time. In no way did I mean to offend anyone or misinform anyone on the way colourblindness works. Either way, I hope you enjoyed the fic :)


End file.
